Pour protéger celle qu'elle aime
by Ana R Queen
Summary: OS, SwanQueen Emma Swan est mariée au Capitaine Hook depuis près d'un an mais elle est loin d'être heureuse avec lui. Elle préfère les femmes et plus particulièrement une, Regina Mills avec qui elle entretient une liaison. Cependant, tout va basculer un soir alors qu'elle arrive au Manoir de la Reine le corps marqué de coup. Attention, certains passages sont légèrement violent.


Voila plus d'une heure que Regina Mills attendait patiemment dans la cabine du JollyRoger. Elle avait vu peu à peu le soleil décliner à travers les vitres que comptait le navire. La pièce était à présent dans le noir le plus complet. Seul le faisceau lumineux du phrase l'éclairait à chacun de ses passages. La reine n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de toute façon. Elle avait mis plusieurs jours avant d'opter pour la meilleures solutions avant d'agir.

Regina, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, avait toujours détesté Hook, le pirate manchot comme elle aimait l'appeler, sans pour autant en vouloir à sa vie. Cependant, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre venait de changer la donne et de la mettre hors d'elle.

Emma Swan, SON Emma, était arrivé deux jours plus tôt au porte de son Manoir dans un état criticque La Sauveuse était dans un piteux état, ses jambes la tenaient à peine et son corps était marqué par les coups de son conjoint. Regina n'avait aucun doute sur le responsable des coups et blessures.

La Sauveuse s'était mariée au capitaine du JollyRoger à peine 1 an auparavant. Ce que la brune apprit plus tard, c'est que la blonde ne l'avait pas épousé par choix mais simplement parce qu'il était disponible. Emma n'avait jamais réellement aimé Hook. Elle le voyait bien plus comme un ami qu'un amant.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, la blonde s'était confiée sur son attirance prononcé pour la gente féminine et plus particulièrement sa personne. De ses confessions débuta une liaison entre la Reine et sa Sauveuse. Liaison qui se transforma bien vite en véritable relation même si aucuns mots sur l'amour qui les liait ne furent jamais prononcé. Emma ne pouvait malheureusement pas quitter son époux que ses parents veineraient pour une femme qu'ils détestaient.

Regina comprenait parfaitement les doutes et les craintes de son amante. Son image de Méchante Reine était encore bien trop présent dans les esprits des habitants de Storybrook et tous croiraient probablement qu'elle avait jeté un mauvais sort à Emma.

Depuis trois mois maintenant elles étaient ensembles et se voyaient en cachette principalement au Manoir de la Reine où Henry vivait toujours, leur donnant une bonne excuse pour se voir. La brune découvrait son amante sous un nouveau jour, elle la voyait sourire et s'ouvrir à elle un peu plus chaque jours. Seulement, ce bonheur fut éphémère, Emma s'était soudainement renfermée sur elle même, refusant même d'être touchée par quiconque. Regina dû pousser la blonde dans ses derniers retranchements afin de l'obliger à s'ouvrir et lui avouer la vérité.

En une année, Hook avait bien changé il était loin d'être l'homme qu'Emma avait épousé. Celui-ci était devenu agressif lorsque l'alcool coulait à flot. Ses excès de colères valurent plusieurs marques et blessures sur le corps de la personne responsable de ses malheurs, c'est à dire sa femme. Depuis qu'il était marié il ne pouvait plus voguer à travers les mers comme il le faisait jadis. Il était un pirate et non un vulgaire toutou à la botte de la Sauveuse. Il avait besoin de naviguer, de découvrir de nouvel horizon.

Chaque soir, il rentrait ivre de rhum et reprochait encore et toujours la même chose à sa femme. Plus les jours passaient et plus les coups se faisaient durs à encaisser, jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Emma s'était enfuie de chez elle pour se réfugier chez son amante. Regina aurait pu céder à ses pulsions dans l'instant mais Emma l'avait supplié de ne rien faire et la brune c'était alors résignée. Voila deux jours qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution pour aider sa blonde et elle l'avait finalement trouvé...

La reine sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle aperçue la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir violemment. Elle pu distinguer deux individus pénétrer dans la pièce. Deux formes tellement proche qu'elle n'en faisait qu'une seule. Hook était entré dans sa cabine en compagnie d'une autre femme. D'un coup de bras, il débarrassa la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce de tout ce qui lui était inutile et gênant avant de plaquer presque violemment la jeune femme sur celle-ci. Regina était hors d'elle. Les bruits qu'elle percevait laissé peu de place à l'imagination. De profond sentiments de colère et de dégoût s'immisçait en elle. Refusant d'assister une seconde de plus au spectacle qui se jouait malgré elle, elle se décida à enfin montrer sa présence dans ce lieu. D'un tour de poignet, elle fit allumer toutes les lumières de la pièce ce qui stoppa dans leur élan les deux autres personnes présentes.

La reine se leva de la chaise où elle était jusqu'alors installé et fit savoir sa présence d'une raclement de gorge. Les deux individus, surpris, se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme qu'Hook avait ramené n'était autre qu'une des sœurs d'Ariel. Celle-ci, en voyant le regard noir de Regina, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que ça présence était de trop dans la pièce. Elle repoussa le pirate avant de partir sans un mot, gênée. Le Capitaine du navire était loin d'apprécier l'intervention de la Reine. L'alcool avait encore été consommé avec excès se soir. Elle le vit se retenir à la table pour ne pas tituber.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite Regina ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma ? Demanda-t-il en feignant d'être inquiet

\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de t'inquiéter de son état quand tu étais dans les bras d'une autre.

\- Elle est partie, ça fait 2 jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle ! Je reste un homme... un homme avec des besoins...

La reine s'approcha lentement du pirate, son visage légèrement déformée par la colère qui régnait en elle. Le pirate ne bougeait pas, il était bien trop fière pour se reculer et montrer sa peur. Regina était à présent collé à lui, une main posé sur son torse. L'haleine fortement alcoolisé du pirate arriva au nez de la brune. Elle se sentait dégoûtée par cette soudaine proximité.

\- Tu es indigne d'elle, tu ne la mérites pas...

\- Parce que tu penses la mériter peut être ?! S'énerva-t-il

S'en était trop pour la brune, elle enfonça son avant-bras dans le torse du pirate pour en sortir son cœur. L'organe à présent dans sa main, elle s'éloigna d'Hook, rester une seconde de plus collé à cet homme la dégoûtait. .

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle observait le cœur brillant et parsemé de tâche noir de l'homme en face d'elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas tenu de cœur battant dans sa main ? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. En cet instant, elle aurait pu l'écraser et en terminer rapidement mais tout cela était bien trop simple à son goût.

Le capitaine tenta une approche mais la reine, bien plus rapide que lui, appuya doucement sur le cœur qu'elle tenait. Ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper dans son avancé, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur aurait du être et gémit doucement de douleur.

\- A genoux ! Ordonna la Reine

Hook n'obéit pas tout de suite, ce qui obligea la reine à appuyer une nouvelle fois sur l'organe au creux de sa main. Ce geste eut raison de l'obstination du pirate et celui-ci se soumit enfin à l'ordre de la Reine. Labrune ressentit pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité un fort sentiment de plénitude. L'ivresse du pouvoir coulait doucement dans ses veines.

\- Mon cher Hook, si tu savais comme je sais prendre bien soin de celle qui se dit être ta femme... à chaque blessures que tu lui infligeais, j'étais là pour soigner ses plaies. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai entendu crier mon nom … Avoua-t-elle dans l'unique but d'énerver l'homme en face d'elle

Le visage du capitaine se tordit de dégoût et de colère. Savoir sa femme dans les bras de cette vil sorcière l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire traînée, mais je t'en pris repais toi de mes restes...

Cette phrase prononcé par le brun mit la Reine complètement hors d'elle. Le pirate voulu profiter de ce court laps de temps pour se relever mais c'était mal connaître Regina. Elle resserra sa prise sur l'organe entre sa mains et l'obligea une fois de plus à rester à Terre. La brune était en train de lutter pour ne pas succomber à ses anciens démons et broyer le cœur de l'homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde. Le voir ainsi, à genoux, devant elle, la comblait de joie. Une main sur son torse, elle voyait son visage se tordre de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur l'organe brûlant au creux de sa paume.

Dans la pièce régnait une étrange atmosphère. Les ténèbres n'étaient jamais très loin. Regina sentait l'air se charger en électricité.

Il était bien loin le temps où elle brisait des cœurs, au sens propres comme au figuré. Elle avait trouvé l'amour et la tranquillité dans les bras d'Emma mais en cet instant son bonheur avait été remis en cause par le pirate. Elle devait protéger son bonheur et ceux qu'elle aime coûte que coûte. Elle se savait assez forte pour ne pas faiblir.

\- A genoux je t'ai dis ! Tu es tellement pitoyable. Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu as affaire ?! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave

\- Non, bien sur que oui. Tu es l'ANCIENNE EvilQueen

\- Elle n'est jamais bien loin..

\- Emma va te détester si tu me tue !

\- Permets moi dans douter...

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et écrasa une bonne fois pour toute le cœur qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot. L'organe battant et parsemé de noir s'était bien vite transformé en un tas de poussière. Le visage du capitaine exprima une nouvelle fois la douleur que celui-ci ressentait, et un dernier gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa bouche. Le corps sans vie du pirate s'effondra sur le sol.

Regina fut légèrement surprise de pas ressentir autant de plaisir qu'avant à la vue du corps sans vie de son ennemi. Elle se sentait quelque peu déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu de réel affrontement mais rien de plus. La reine prit conscience que l'EvilQueen était véritablement bien loin, elle ne l'avait pas tué pour son plaisir personnel mais pour protéger la femme qu'elle aimait et cela changeait tout.

Ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce fichu navire elle se téléporta sur le quai non loin de là. Elle savait par avance comment les habitants allaient réagir en découvrant qu'elle était responsable de la mort du pirate. Elle créa une simple boule de feu dans la paume de sa main et ;l'envoya vers le navire du défunt. Au moins, sans preuve personne ne pouvait la soupçonner.

Elle se téléporta une nouvelle fois pour apparaître dans sa chambre au Manoir. Malgré l'heure tardive de son retour, c'est une Emma encore éveillée qu'elle découvrit dans son lit. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Toutes les tensions que la reine avait accumulé ces dernières heures la quittèrent à l'instant même où son regard noisette croisa celui émeraude de son amante.

Regina rejoignit la blonde dans leur lit King size et entoura de ses doux bras protecteur son amante.

\- C'est finit Emma, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal...

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Oui... Hook est mort …

\- Merci...

Ce fut le seul mot que Emma fut capable de prononcer avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa Reine. Elle venait de lui offrir une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Regina s'était risquée à redevenir la Méchante Reine pour la protéger.

\- Je t'aime Regina... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime...

La Reine resta sans voix, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer ces mots pleins de sens. En cet instant Regina se sentait la plus heureuse des femmes.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon Emma.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se laisser emporter par un sommeil des plus apaisant. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Le temps où l'EvilQueen tuait pour son bon plaisir était bel et bien révolu. Maintenant, rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que le bien-être de celle qu'elle aimait...


End file.
